Baby Mockingjay
by FreeSpiritVanDorn
Summary: Katniss was pregnant during the arena. Peeta fakes his own death. Just everything went according to plan, except when they attempted to kill President Snow. The Cousin, takes over and kidnaps Peeta, How will pregnant Katniss React? What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

Katniss's prov:

I sighed as I heaved over the toliet on the train. Peeta and I were just finishing up our Victory Tour, heading

back to District 12. I had been throwing up every 10 minutes through out the Victory Tour. I heard a knock

on the door and I quickly got up,pulling my robe around my body tightly and went to answer the door.

"Peeta. What are you doing here? Are you OK?" I said as I hugged him close. Peeta said "I came to check on

you... You haven't been feeling good at all this trip. You know it's been a month..." I looked at him and said "I

know... I think I am pregnant..." I felt Peeta's arms around me and I laid my head on his chest. "Katniss. I

think you should come stay with me once we get back home after we talk to your mom. We should hide the

pregnancy from the Capitol as long as we can, and when we do tell them We'll tell them we got married

in secret, after we found out." I nodded and said "But what if we get reaped for the Quater Quell?" Peeta

gave me a smile and said "Do not worry. I will take care of you two just like I always have, Just like I always

will." He gave me a kiss and I nodded.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and I pulled away from Peeta's emebrace, unwillingly. I opened the

door and saw oour escort, Effie Trinket. "We are almost to District 12. Come now." I nodded but looked to

Peeta.


	2. Telling mom

Katniss's prov:

I had just gotten into my mom's house when Prim comes over to us. "Hey Kat. Hey Peeta." She greeted me

and Peeta, who was beside me. "Hey Prim. Is mom home? I need to talk to her, with just Peeta."

My mom came in and said "I'm right here dear. Prim why don't you go see if we need any herbs or any

other medical necesities?" Prim noddded and went to the other room while Peeta and I sat on the love seat

while my mom sat on the chair beside us. "Mom, I think I'm pregnant... With Peeta's child." I said as Peeta

took my hand and gave it a tight squeeze and my mom said "Have you taken a pregnancy test?" I shook my

head and said "No not yet." She handed me a pregnancy test and I went to the bathroom. I waited a few

minutes, then I went out to Peeta and my mom. Peeta opened his arms when he saw me. My mom said

"What were the results?" I sat in Peeta's lap, and said "Positive." I leaned my head on Peeta's chest as my

mom said "Ok. I talked to Peeta while you were taking the test. He told me about what you two talked about,

on the train, about you and him getting married, then you two moving into his house together. I think it's a

little soon for such a big commitment, for you two to make at this time. But given the fact that Katniss is

pregnant, and that you two are enngaged, I will agree."

That is exactly what we did. After the small ceremony, Peeta and I went to his house. Peeta wrapped his

arms around me and I rested my head on his chest. "In a few days, the Quater Quell annoucements of the

tributes..." Peeta said, as we went to the kitchen to make some dinner. I said "I know.. I'm so nervouse,,,

What if it's existing victors?" Peeta immediantly stopped what he was doing, and turned to look at me.

"Katniss, I do not want you to worry, If it is existing tributes, I will go in to the arena with you." I nodded as

we quickly made dinner. After we ate dinner, and everything was cleaned up, Peeta and I went up to our

room. "Why don't you go take a shower then I'll take one after you." Peeta suggested and I nodded. I went

to the bathroom and took a shower.


	3. Quater Quell and reaping

Katniss's prov:

I sat on the couch, cuddled into Peeta's arms, head on his chest, while we looked at the TV. The Quater Quell

Tribute announcement. President Snow said _"This years tributes shall be reaped from the existing pool of _

_victors." _Then the screen went blank. Without a moments hesitation, my eyes shot up to look at Peeta,

whoes eyes were on mine in the same moment. "We need to talk to Haymitch. Right Now." Peeta said,

answering my own thoughts as we stood. I took Peeta's hand and we walked out the door. At Haymitch's

place, we opened the door, he never answered when we knocked so we just stopped knocking, we went to

the kitchen and saw Haymitch. "Haymitch, Katniss and I need to talk to you." Peeta said as we sat across

from him. Haymitch said "What can I **_help_** you with?" I said "I'm pregnant... with Peeta's child." Peeta said

"And We are going back to the arena." Haymitch said "Congratulations. so what you want me to die in place

of Peeta?" We shook our heads and Peeta said "Save Katniss and our unborn child." Haymitch said "Very

well."

-At the reaping Katniss's prov-

Peeta, Haymitch, and I were on the stage, as the Mayor made the introductory remarks, then Effie took the

stand and made her remarks then said "Ladies... First.." She went to the Ladies bowl and pulled out a name.

"The Female tribute from District 12 Katniss Mellark." I went and stood beside her, Not bothering to meet my

mother or sister's eyes. "and now for the men." Effie said, walking over to the bowl containing the men's

names. She drew a name from the bowl and went back to the microphone. She said "The Male tribute from

District 12..." My heart pounded. "Haymitch Abernathy." I looked across to where the men were and Peeta

said "I voulenteer as tribute." Peeta came over and stood beside me, taking my hand in his. My eyes looked

up to his as we were rushed to the train. On the train, Peeta sat with me in our room. "Katniss, We are

strong. Stronger then the others, We can win this." Peeta soothed and I cried "We both won't make it out

alive. It will either be you or me and the baby." I pushed my face in his chest crying. Peeta said "One of us

could fake our own death. Cut out the tracker. That way we both could make it out alive." I nodded and cried

in his chest.


	4. Telling Effie and Haymitch

Katniss's prov:

"Peeta?" I whispered as I watched his sleeping face. He'd fallen asleep about a half hour ago. I watched his

eyes fly open and look right at me. "Kat. Are you OK? What's wrong?" His voice sounded panicked and full of

fear. I looked at him and said "Bad dream, and I just got back from puking in the bathroom. I am also hungry

again." Peeta chuckled, and looked at the clock. "Katniss it is 3 in the moning! Can't you wait to eat?" I

groaned and said "But Peeta me and the babywants Cheesy Buns NOW!" I pouted as I looked to him. Peeta

Sighed and said "I will make them later. But just so you can try and go back to bed, I will go and get you

something to eat." I nodded as Peeta got out of bed. As I waited for Peeta for Peeta to return, I placed my

hand on my, still flat stomach, and thought how in a few days the three of us will be in the arena- and there

was absolutly _**NOTHING**_we could do about it. I heard the door open and my sleepy looking husband appear

in the door frame. He came in and shut the door, before giving me a huge basket, full of Cheesy Buns. My

eyes widen and said "Peeta You made Cheesy Buns!" I started eating them as soon as the basket was in

reach. "Yes. I didn't wanna bring you just anything. I want you to have everything you want. Now enjoy your

Cheesy Buns. I'm gonna go back to bed." I nodded and ate them happily, while I watched my husband

drift back to sleep. I finished all the Cheesy Buns and cuddled into my husband and fell asleep.

_**-2 DAYS LATER-**_

The train pulled into the station and I stood up. Peeta looked up and said "Kat. Are you OK?" I looked to my

husband and said "Sweetie, We have to get ready. Effie will be coming to get us for breakfast in a few." I

pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, while Peeta pulled on a similar outfit. We went out and sat at the

table for breakfast, and Effie said "Good Morning Loverbirds. Peeta, You were up late last night making

something in the kitchen. Is everything OK?" I looked at Peeta and said "Oh yea. I just got hungry, and I

wanted something to eat." Effie said "Is there something you wanna tell me?" Haymitch came in just then

and I said "I'm pregnant, with Peeta's child." Peeta's hand found mine and squeezed it reassuringly.

* * *

_**Read and review Please?**_

_**Next chapter is Haymitch and Effie's reaction. **_

_**Do you think the baby should be a boy or a girl?**_

_**Name suggestions?**_


	5. Capitol, Interview, and Games

_**Hey Read and Review. **_

_**OK So this chapter was supposed to be about Effie and Haymitch's reactions, to the pregnancy but I couldn't figure out how to put it into words. Effie and Haymitch were both excited, fearfull, and sad. So this chapter is the first night in the Capitol and the start of the games. **_

_**I don't own Hunger Games.**_

* * *

_**Katniss's prov:**_

I sat on my bed in the Capitol. No one really knew, beside's my mom, Effie and Haymitch about Peeta and I having a baby and our marriage so we couldn't sleep in the same room all though Haymitch had insisted. I got up and walked to Peeta's room. I knocked on the door to his room, and waited for him to come open the door. I knocked again and Peeta's feet shuffled on the other side of the door. He opened the door and saw me. "Kat! Come here baby!" He opened his arms for me, and I went into them, resting my head upon his chest.

"Your OK. Do you want me to make you some Cheesy Buns?" I said "Yeah, um, can I come with you?" Peeta said "Sure baby. Come on." We walked to the kitchen and I helped Peeta make the Cheesy Buns. "Kat, I dont care what Effie says, I want you beside me. She didn't have any problem with it on the train. So whoes room? Yours or Mine?" I smiled at him and said "Your's." We made over 12 dozen Cheesy Buns. "Do you think we could sneak some into the arena?" He chuckled and said "Kat, I got a plan. Trust me."

I nodded and we took the Cheesy Buns to his room. Once in his room, we sat on the bed, I looked up to Peeta and I felt Peeta wrap his arms around me, and I let my head on his chest then I started to eat the Cheesy Buns.

"KATNISS AND PEETA I KNOW YOUR IN THERE!" The voice rang, and I knew it was Effies. Peeta got up and went to the door and opened it. "Effie, we slept together EVERY night in the train and you never ever said anything! Katniss and I will be sleeping together every night until we go to the arena! Now if you will excuse me, I need to go take care of my WIFE!" He shut the door, and came over to me. "I'm gonna go take a shoower, OK baby? You can take one after." I nodded as I shoved another cheesy bun in my mouth. I finished all the Cheesy Buns as Peeta came in. "Your turn too shower now babe... Did you eat all those Cheesy Buns Kat?" I heard Peeta ask and I got up. I nodded and said "Yes sorry, I was so Hungry." He kissed me and said "Hurry go shower. If I am not here when you come out, I'll be in the kitchen."I nodded and went to take a shower.

* * *

**_Interviews with Ceaser Flickerman._**

**Ceaser: **So Katniss How are things?

**Katniss: ** Horrible thanks to the stupid Games. I think Peeta would agree... Given our circumstances.

**Ceaser: **Well Lets do a first and have him out here with you.

**Peeta: **-enters- I agree with Katniss.

**Katniss: **-hand on her stomach- Peeta.

**Ceaser: **So I guess The big wedding will never happen. How do you guys feel about?

**Katniss:** Actually... We umm...

**Peeta: **We got married. In secret.

**Katniss: **And we would have no regrets at al... if...

**Ceaser: **If what?

**Peeta: **If the Capitol was not so keen on trying to kill us and an unborn child!

**Katniss: **Peeta, What are you doing?

**Ceaser: **Unborn Child? Wait are you guys..

**Katniss and Peeta: **We are pregnant.

-buzzer-

* * *

_**-Start of the games. Katniss's Prov-**_

I stood in my tubeeee, screaming and Crying as I had just watched Cinna get beaten to death, then they propelled me up and I was in the Games. I looked around and there was water. I looked to my left. I saw Finnick, Johanna, Mags. Then I turned to my left and saw the tributes from 2, 1, and 3. 'Peeta must have been on the other side. Oh god. I felt sick to my stomach, then the buzzer sounded and I jumped to the water and swam to the Cornicopia. I grabbed my bow, arrows and 2 bags, before grabbing knives, then went over to the other side before any of the other tributes got me. I walked on one of the ledges and saw Peeta in the water battling another tribute. I jumped in with all the supplies and I stabbed the other tribute who was trying to drown Peeta. Peeta and I got back to the ledge and ran to the jungle.


	6. Arena day 1

_**Hey Read and Review.**_

_**I don't own Hunger Games.**_

* * *

_**Katniss's prov:**_

I ran with Peeta through the woods before I got weak and lightheaded. "Peeta, stop.." I moaned as I leaned against a nearby tree. Peeta turned to me, and put one hand on my waist and the other on my forehead. "Here lets take a breather." We moved into the shelter of the trees, and Peeta helped me take the bags off your back. Peeta said "How you feeling?" I said "a little better. Whats in the bags?" Peeta opened one of the bags and said "there's a tent and sleeping bags, a water bottle, rope, and that seems about it." I nodded and rested my head against the tree. Peeta said "We don't have to go any further tonight if you don't want to. I can set up camp right here. Just tell me what you want me to do." I looked at him and said "I really need to sleep. Can we make camp?" He nodded and set up the tent, then I helped zipped up one side of the sleeping bag, Peeta said "Kat you do not look well." He put a hand on my forehead and said "Your burning up. Kat lie down." I obeyed silently, as he kissed my forehead we heard a beeping sound. "Stay here." Peeta said before he ventured out of the tent, he returned within a few minutes with a gift from Haymitch. "What's that?" I asked, as I tried to sit up. Peeta helped and then said "It's from Haymitch." I watched Peeta open it, and said "what is it?" Peeta said "Its soup, and medicine, that's safe to take while pregnant." I nodded, then Peeta said "Come on I want you to eat." Peeta gently fed me the soup, like I did for him in the first arena. I ate it quickly, and then Peeta said "Try and sleep. I will keep watch." I nodded and said "here, are some knives. I got them from the Cornicopia, when I got the bags, and my bow and arrow." Peeta took them and then kissed my head sending me into a deep sleep.

I woke an hour later. "Peeta?" Peeta turned to me, and said "Hey, sweetie. How you feeling?" I looked at him as I said "I'm Ok. I still don't feel well though. So what happened?" Peeta said "The boy from 1 the girl from 2, Mags, the boy from 6 and 7 both from 8, both from 9 the girl from 10." I said "You should get some rest. I will keep watch." Peeta said "Nah it's OK. We should move a little further.. I can put the tent and sleeping bag away, while you get us some food." I sat up and opened the tent door, and said "Your right honey. Can you hand me my bow and arrow?" I hunted while Peeta put all the supplies away. I got 2 dears 3 goose and a rabbit. Then I heard a twig snap behind me. I loaded my bow and turned to see the tribute from 10. I sent my arrow flying. Peeta appeared beside me, holding all the game I shot. 16 tributes dead. 8 tributes alive. Peeta said "Katniss." I looked to him and said "Give me the game." I said as we threw it into my back pack. We hiked deeper into the woods, when we ran in to Finnick. I turned to Peeta, my bow loaded. I felt sick. Peeta's eyes locked on mine and said "Kat." I sent the arrow flying but it didn't hit Finnick, it hit the girl from 11. 17 dead. 7 alive. I grabbed a knife and stabbed Finnick in the arm, Finnick screamed for a second then turned and ran. Peeta looked to me and said "Ok so who's left?" I said "The girl from 1, The boy from 2, Both from 3, Finnick, The Girl from 6 Johannathe boy from 11 and us." Peeta nodded and said "Ok we can do it. when there is 3 of us left, we knoww what to do." I nodded just as a twig snapped behind us. Peeta turned and said "Kat." I turned, with my bow and arrow loaded. I saw the girl from 3. I was about to shoot, when I heard my name. "KATNISS!" I knew the voice. "PRIM!" I shouted, as I followed the voice.;

* * *

_**DEAD TRIBUTES:**_

**The boy from 1  
The Girl from 2  
Mags  
The Boy from 6  
The Boy from 7  
The Girl from 8  
The Boy From 8  
The Boy From 9  
The Girl From 9  
The Girl From 10  
The Girl from 11**

_**ALIVE TRIBUTES**_

**The Girl from 1  
The Boy from 2  
The Girl from 3  
The Boy from 3  
Finnick  
The Girl from 6  
Johanna  
The Boy from 11  
Katniss/Baby Mellark  
Peeta**

**Next chapter will be the last day in the arena!**


	7. Arena day 4

_**Hey Read and Review.**_

_**DEAD TRIBUTES:**_

**The boy from 1  
The Girl from 2  
Mags  
The Boy from 6  
The Boy from 7  
The Girl from 8  
The Boy From 8  
The Boy From 9  
The Girl From 9  
The Girl From 10  
The Girl from 11**

_**ALIVE TRIBUTES**_

**The Girl from 1  
The Boy from 2  
The Girl from 3  
The Boy from 3  
Finnick  
The Girl from 6  
Johanna  
The Boy from 11  
Katniss/Baby Mellark  
Peeta**

_**I don't own Hunger Games.**_

* * *

_**Katniss's prov:**_

3 days of silence. We have been in the arena for 4 days. The first day had the most deaths. The next few days nothing. Peeta and I grew worried. I had my bow loaded when we came face to face with Johanna. Peeta saw her about to kill me so he takled her and stabbed her. 7 left besides Peeta and I. I looked to Peeta as I watched as poisined fog headed our way. "Peeta. Run, to the beach." We ran to the beach, but I tripped "PEeta!" I called. He looked back at me and helped me on to his back, carrying me to the beach. "We need to stay on the beach. Come on. I'll make camp." Peeta said putting our tent up. I sighed, as I went to get us some dinner. Then there was a boom of the cannon. 6 others left. We were gonna go home. Peeta, me and our baby. I will make sure of it. Effie and Haymitch knew our plan. They would get Peeta for me after he faked his death. Then I would deal with the last tribute. Another Cannon, and Another. 4 left. "Peeta." I turned and saw the girl from three, knife against Peeta, I shoot an arrow, Killing her. 3 left. I went over to Peeta. "I'll see you soon." He whispered, as he cut out his tracker and dropped to the ground in pain. A cannon for him goes off. Then The last tribute appears and I shoot him. I AM THE VICTOR.


	8. Death, Engagement, Names

**Katniss won the games. What happens at the Capitol when she Peeta, Effie and Haymitch Reunite?**

* * *

**Katniss's Prov:**

"Peeta?" I whispered. I was The victor. Peeta was alive. Our Babies were alive. That's right I said Babies. I was having twins. Peeta was beside me. We were gonna kill Snow. My Arrow was loaded as we saw him on the Balcony. I shot him right in the heart. I ended the reign of President Snow. Ended the Hunger Games. Ended the reign of terror. We could go home and live happily. Effie said "Katniss and Peeta. Guess what!" Haymitch was beside her. "What Effie?" I asked as I leaned into Peeta's protective arms, and she said "Haymitch asked me to marry him and I said Yes. I'm gonna be moving to District 12 with you guys." I squeeled and Hugged them both. We rushed to the train station while we talked about wedding plans and Baby plans.

**-On the train-**

"We're heading home babies. We are going home." I whispered to my belly, which was slightly rounded. Peeta came over to me and said "Katniss?" I looked and said "Hey." Peeta said "Are you OK?" I couldn't help but sigh. "I just can't wait to go home, See mom and Prim. Even your Dad. He is always so kind to me and Prim." Peeta smiled and said "I know sweetie. It'll be great to sleep in our own bed." I stood up from our Bed and he took my hand. We walked to the living room **(a/n the part of the train where Peeta and Katniss talk about their favorite colors. in Catching Fire) **I sat on the couch and Peeta sat next to me. I laid my head on his chest and I pulled my legs up on to the cushion. "We have to talk names. We should have two of each. What do you want? Boy or Girl?" I asked as I looked up to meet Peeta's eyes. Peeta said "I would love a little girl. But whatever you want my darling wife." I smiled and said "I just want 2 healthy babies. Although If I had to choose I would say One of each. How about you pick 1 girl name and 1 boy name and I can pick 1 for each too." Peeta smiled wide and said "As you wish. Maybe we could name one of the girls Willow Rue Mellark?" I looked to Peeta and said "That sounds perfect. I was thinking Pretzle Rye Mellark for a boy. Isn't it a tradition for your family to name your son's after a type of bread?" Peeta couldn't help but smile. He said "Yes it is and that's perfect, How about Banana Italian Mellark?" I said "I like it, but maybe instead of Italian we could use a different middle name like Hunter?" Peeta nodded excitedly. "Now your turn for a girl." He said to me. "Anadama Rose Mellark." Peeta smiled and said "Perfect so we got WIllow Rue, Pretzle Rye, Banana Hunter, and Anadama Rose." I nodded and said "I love you Peeta." Peeta smiled and said" and I love you Katniss." He paused and rested his hands on my stomach and he said "I love you two little ones. Mommy and daddy will always protect you." I placed my hands on Peeta's as the train halted to a stop for refueling

* * *

**Like the names?**

**Girls:  
Willow Rue Mellark  
Anadama Rose Mellark**

**Boys:  
Pretzle Rye Mellark  
Banana Hunter Mellark**


	9. Life is not what it used to be in 12

**Life in District 12 isn't all it's cracked up to be.**

* * *

**Katniss's Prov:**

We have just arrived in 12, We got off the train and saw everything was perfect. We decided to go to to the bakery on the way home, Just to say Hi to Peeta's Mom, Dad and Brothers. We opened the door and the bell jinggled. Mr. Mellark came into veiw. "Hello can I help you?" He said not looking up from his clipboard. "Dad?" Peeta's voice said, while he kept me close to him. Mr. Mellark looked up and said "Peeta. Katniss. When did you get back? Peeta How are you alive?" I said "Just now. We faked his death so we both could get out." Just then Peeta's mom came in hearing my explanation to her husband. "Well look at you little whore." Peeta said "Mom, knock it off." I ignored her comment and said "How is my sister Mr. Mellark?" He said "She's perfectly fine. I made sure she hadn't starved." I said "Thank you so much. That means a lot to me." Peeta's mom approached us and Peeta stepped in between his mother and I. His mom never liked me. Peeta said "Back off mom. If you can't accept Katniss is my wife and that she is pregnant then you wont be aloud around her or our children. Dad is welcome anytime." His mom looked as if Peeta struck her. "I think you should leave." She spat in our direction. Peeta said "Fine. But just for being rude to MY wife I hope you get sick and die." He didn't mean it of course, just said it out of anger, But he did take my arm and we went towards our house. "Should we stop and see your mother and Prim?" I shook my head slowley. "Not tonight. I just wanna go home and take a nap." Peeta said "Ok baby. I hope my mom's comment's didn't offend you." "I didn't pay attention to her." I said as we unlocked our house door.

When I woke up from my nap, I walked downstairs and saw Peeta and his dad. "She deserved it. She was fucking rude to my wife. I will not tollerate anyone talking to my wife like that. I don't care if she is my mother or not." I stopped on the steps and cleared my throat. Peeta looked up and said "Did you have a nice nap dear?" He opened his arm for me to come into. I went to his arms and said "It was OK. Hello again, Mr. Mellark." He smiled to me and said "Peeta. After you guys left for the Quell and after your fake death your brothers left home. Your mother is on her death bed. She has breast canceer. Nothing has worked. They built a hospital. but they cant do anything. She's dying." My heart ached for him, and I said "I'm sorry Mr. Mellark. Really I am." Mr. Mellark said "It's not your fault. I just wanted you guys to know. I should go." He left. I sighed as I looked to Peeta. "Peeta, are you OK?" Those were the only words I could manage. He looked at me and said "Yea. I'm Fine. I'm gonna go get dinner started. I'll make your favorites too. Why don't you call your mom and let her know we are all home and safe, and tell her we will come over and visit tomorrow." I nodded and went to our phonw and dialed my mom's number. She picked up on the 2nd ring and I said "Hey mom, It's Katniss. I just wanted to let you know that Me, and Peeta are home safe and sound.. The baby is good. and I got news for you, but me and Peeta are tired and are just gonna eat and go to bed for the night... Yes Mom.. We'll be over tomorrow. OK. You too. Tell Prim I love her. Goodnight." I hung up and went to the kitchen. "Hey Peeta?" I said, to let him know I was in the room with him. He turned and said "Did you talk to your mom?" I nodded and wrapped my arms around him. "Do you think you'd go back to work in the bakery with your dad?" I asked as he quickly made dinner and the Cheesy Buns. Peeta said "If he asks me too." I said "I think it'll be a good Idea. I mean You're an amazing baker and I think your dad would appreciate the help. Especially since your mom..." Peeta said "I will think about it Katniss." His voice was stiff and hard, in a way I have never really heard him speak before. "Ok sorry... Here let me help you." I said as I got the plates and cups out. We quickly ate dinner and went up to our room. I got dressed in the bathroom and I quickly changed into my pajamas. I walked into the bedroom. Peeta said "Kat, I'm sorry for speaking harsh to you, downstairs. I didn't mean to. I love you." I looked into his blue eyes and said "It's OK, Peeta, I'm sorry for being so pushy. I love you too." He hugged me and kissed my lips gently.


	10. Hetic Day

**Read and Review**

* * *

**Katniss's Prov:**

I woke up and saw Peeta was already up. I quickly got dressed and walked downstairs. "Smells good Peeta." I said softly, as I walked into the kitchen. Peeta looked up at me and said "Thanks honey. I'm making some bread and tons of Cinnamon buns as well as Cheesy buns. I am planning on bringing them over to your mothers." I smiled and said "Really?" He nodded as our phone rang. I picked it up and said "Mellark Residences. Katniss Speaking, Oh hey mom. Yeah, Yeah, OK. We'll be over very soon." I hung up and looked to Peeta. The phone rang again startling, both Peeta and I. I picked up and said "Mellarks Residence. Katniss hi Mr. Mellark... Is everything OK? Yeah He's right here. Hang on, Let me get him." I pulled the phone away from my ear and said "Peeta. It's your dad. He sounds upset." He came over to me and took the phonee. I went to the kitchen and kept an eye on the bread for him. After a few minutes, Peeta came over to me, placing his hands on my shoulder. I looked up and said "She's gone?" Peeta nodded and said "Yea. In her sleep. My dad went to wake her to give her some medicine, and she wasn't responsive. So he took her to the hospital. She was pronouced dead. The funeral and stuff is today. He wants us there at 1. Kat, He told me something, and I want your opinion on it." I looked at him, my own eye's tearing up, which matched his. "Whatever it is, the answer is Yes. We'll make it work, just like we always had, and always will." Peeta took out the bread from the oven as he said "well there is 2 things. 1 is He wants me to work with him in the bakery, and I want to be able to tell him yes." I said "You should tell him yes. I think it would be good for you. You know doing something you loved again, and not just for me." He smiled and then said "The second is... He doesn't want to stay in the bakery without her. So he asked me, if he could stay with us... You know just for a little while. We have 2 guest rooms. I already have a room for the nursery." I looked at him, and said "He can stay as long as he needs. We do have plenty of room." Peeta kissed my forehead and hugged me. "Thank you Katniss." We packed up all the breads and he packed an extra loaf in the basket.

* * *

**At Katniss's mom's house: Katniss's Prov**

We walked across the street and knocked on my mother's door. Prim opened it and hugged me. Peeta kept a hand on my waist, as we entered. "Hey Prim. Peeta and I brought some bread and stuff for you guys." We went to the kitchen and saw my mom. "Hey Mom. Here's some bread." I handed her the loaf of bread and the Cinnamon Buns. My Mom said "Oh thank you guys. Your just in time for breakfast. Come on. Have a seat." I suddenly felt sick. "Excuse me for a minute." I darted to the bathroom, and dropped beside the toliet. I threw up and as I did I cried. Peeta came up behind me and put a hand on my back and one on my forehead. "Katniss. Your burning up with a fever." I threw up more and cried. Finally I leaned into his arms. "Peeta my throat hurts every time I throw up!" I cried out to him. Peeta kissed my head and picked me up. He carried me to the couch and laid me down on it, as Prim came in. "Peeta is she alright?" Peeta said "No can you go get your mom? I think Katniss is sick.." Mymom came in hearing Peeta's words, and said 'What are her symptoms?" I looked up and said "Throat is killing everytime I throw up." Peeta said "And she has been running an off and on fever." My mom came over and put a hand on my forehead. She took my temperature. "It's very high. 110. We need to get her to the hospital." Peeta picked me up and carried me to the hospital."

* * *

**At the hospital.**

My eyes flew open. I don't remember passing out. "Peeta?" I moaned. Peeta had his hand in mine and said "I'm right here Honey. I'm here." He kissed my forehead. I said "I don't remember passing out... What happened?" My voice sounded hoarse. Peeta said "Shh Don't speak honey. It's OK. What is the last thing you remember?" I said "Telling my mom my throat hurt. and you telling her about my on and off fever." "Ok. well after your mom took your temperature and said 'It's very high 110. We Need to get her to the hospital.' That is when I picked you and carried you all the way here." I said "Did you see your dad? Or no?" Peeta said "No. I sent Prim to tell him you got sick and was sent to the hospital. I told Prim to tell him he can stop by or We'll come see him if you get released tonight, but the doctors want to keep a close eye on you." I nodded and said "Are the babies okay?" He nodded and said "Yes, But the doctors need you to stay here atleast over night." I nodded, as there was a knock on the door. I called, hoarsly "Come in." The door flew open and Prim's angelic face appeard with Mr. Mellark. "Katniss. How are you feeling?" I said "I'm OK... I guess... And you?" He shrugged and came over to us. "Did you talk to her son?" I nodded and said "Yes to both. You can stay with us as long as you need." I held Peeeta's hand in mine as his father said "Thank you Katniss. And If you would like you can call me dad, or Pa. Only if you want to whichever you feel comfortable with." I nodded as the doctor came in. "Hello Dr. Williams." Peeta greeted the doctor who had been taking care of me. Dr. Williams said "Hello Peeta. Hello Katniss, I am Dr. Williams. I'm the only OBGYN Doctor here. And I've taking care of since your husband brought you in. How are you feeling?" I said "Hi. The truth? My head kills my throat hurts and I feel so drained." Peeta looked to Dr. Williams and said "Kat I'm gonna run home for a minute. get some stuff and I'll be right back. Dad why don't you come with me. Prim, Can you stay with her and come get me if she needs me?" Prim nodded and sat beside as the men left.


	11. First day home

**Read and Review**

* * *

**Katniss's Prov:**

I was back home, with my husband and my father in law. "Peeta?" I said as I walked into the kitchen, expecting him to be in there cooking breakfast. Peeta turned and looked at me, with his father by his side. "Good Morning, Katniss." Both greeted. I said "Good morning.. Did I smell Cheesy buns?" Peeta frowned and said "Not yet, I was making Eggs and Bacon and homemade french toast. I haven't made them yet. Breakfast first then We can make some. Right Dad?" I looked to Peeta's dad, who nodded. "Maybe I could hunt and get us some meat for dinner?" Mr. Mellark said "I could make Squrel soup or Rabbit stew if you would like." I nodded and said "Sounds good. Peeta can I go?" Peeta sighed and said "If you go, I want you to be safe." I said "I will. If you can make me a few snacks I can take with me." Peeta and Pa said "We will after breakfast that way you can get into your huntting gear." I smiled and said "Thank you." We sat at the table and ate breakfast quietly. After Breakfast I went upstairs and pulled on my hunting pants, one of Peeta's shirts and my father's leather jacket then pulled on my boots. I walked downstairs and said "How do I look?" I was in the door frame of the kitchen. Both Pa and Peeta looked at me and Peeta said "Is that my shirt?" I nodded and said "its most comfortable around this." I said as I gestured to my stomach. They chuckled and said "You are still every bit as lovely as you were before." I said "Thanks. Are the snacks ready?" Peeta said "almost. I have told Dad the names. He likes them." "thanks pa." I said as Peeta got a basket. "For your snacks. and here is your game bag." I took the game bag as they packed up the goodies. "I'll see you guys tonight." I left and went to the woods.

In the woods I got my bow and arrows and went deeper. I put the basket down and loaded the bow as I shot 4 rabbits, 3 deer, and a couple squirls. Then I checked my snare traps and got 10 fish. I ate the Cheesy Buns as I heard a twig snap. I loaded the bow and shot a wild turkeyand threw it in my bag. I then went home and ate the rest of the snacks. I skinned the rabbits, deers, squirls and the wild turkey. I heard the phone go off and I picked up "Mellark Residence. Katniss speaking. Oh Effie, How are you? I'm doing a little better... I just got home from hunting. Peeta and Pa are at the bakery. Uh not right now. I gotta start dinner... But You and Haymitch can come over for dinner if you'd like. I'm thinking either Squirl soup or Rabbit stew or Deer meat or possibly Turkey. WHat are you guys hungry for? OK Yeah I'll do that. I'll get started right away. Dinner willl be at 5:30." I hung up and went to the kitchen and started making some Rabbit stew. The front door opened and I said "Hello? Peeta? Pa?" Peeta came in and said "Hey. What are you making dear?" I said "Rabbit stew. With Deer and Turkey meet. and also some Squirl soup... Can you start cooking the deer and Turkey? Where is Pa?" "He's finishing up an order." I said "Can you call him and tell him we are having company over for dinner? I rang my mom inviting her and Prim over then Effie called so she and Haymitch too. See if he can bring some wine and bread?" Peeta nodded and went to make the call" I finished the Rabbit stew then started on the Squirl. Peeta came in and got the meat. "He's on his way. He is picking up wine and stuff for Haymitch. Peeta started cooking the meat. At 5:30 everything was ready and we had the bread on the table. There was a knock, and I went to the door and opened it. "Hey Mom. Hey Prim!" I greeted as I gave them each a hug. Peeta and Pa came over and Peeta said ""Hey guys." Ma and Prim greeted Peeta and Pa. "Once Effie and Haymitch get here, we can eat."


	12. Gender Reviel

**Read and Review**

* * *

**Katniss's Prov:**

I was walking into the hospital for my Gender reviel, Peeta was at the bakery. I went to the front desk and the nurse said "Can I help you?" I said "Hi I'm here to see Dr. Williams." "Go on ahead back. and Congrats." I went back to where her office was and knocked. I heard her call saying to come in. I went in and she said "Katniss! How are you?" I smiled and told her I was much better. We did the ultrasound and I got my results. I immediatly went to the bakery.I went in and said "Pa?" He came in and He said "Katniss. Peeta is out at the Hob getting supplies." I said "I'm here to see you. I want you to make a special kind of cake. One of two colors." "a gender revel cake?" He asked and I slipped him the paper. "It's twins. So half one color the other half another... Please. I'm inviting Effie, Haymitch, my mom and Prim over tonight. You are the only who knows beside Dr. Williams. The rest of us will find out together." He nodded giving me a smile. "I have to go. I need to get some stuff for tonight. Thanks Pa." I left and headed toward the Hob when I bumped into Peeta. "Hey Babe... I just stopped by to see dad... And Now I am just going to grab some food for dinner... My Mom, Prim, Effie and Haymitch are coming over to so.. Its kind of special.. and Pa is working on something that is a surprise so no peeking." I said, as I gave him a kiss.

* * *

**That Night after dinner.**

"Well that was delicious Kat!" My mom said as we sat on the couch. Prim sat infront of me, while Effie, Haymitch sat on the loveseat. Peeta and Pa were cleaning up and getting ready for the cake. Effie said "How are you feeling?" I looked up and said "I'm Ok... I think." Prim said "Have you thought of names for the baby?" I nodded and said "Yes. We have 4. Once we find out what they are, we will decide." Peeta came in and said "Katniss can I talk to you for a minute?" I nodded and wesnt to the kitchen. "What?" He wrapped an arm around my waist and put a hand on my forehead. "You feel warm... Are you sure you're OK?" I shook my head and said "I don't feel good at all. But it's OK... I don't want to rush everything. I can shower after everyone is gone... That helps." Peeta said "Ok... But if you still feel like this tomorrow, I am gonna take you to see Dr. Williams." I nodded and sighed. He was always so protective. I leaned my head on his shoulder as the others all filed into the kitchen. Pa put the cake he made on the counter, and said "Who is ready to find out what the babies are?" I chuckled and Peeta got a knife, while everyone got excited. Peeta, came back over to me and I took the knife as I started shaking. Peeta, Of course noticed before anyone else did. He put his hand over mine, to try and steady my hand. I looked up and said "I'm OK." We cut one side of the cake and it was pink. I looked up to Peeta, who had a huge grin on his face, with a smile, then We looked to the confused faces of our friends and family. "Pink means that one baby is a girl." I explained and they all started jumping up and down. Peeta smiled wide as we turned the cake to the other side to findd out what baby B was. As we started to cut into the cake, My body started shaking. "Calm down Baby. I got you." Peeta's voice said close to my ear. I tried to calm down as we cut into the second half of the cake. Blue. "A boy." Peeta said as he looked to see my face, which was smiling.

* * *

**Later that night**

I was laying in bed with Peeta, who was smiling. "Which girl name do you like more? Willow or Anadama?" I asked gently, and he said "Willow Rue Mellark. What about you my beautiful girl on fire?" I smiled as he called me His beautiful Girl on fire. "Willow." I said softly. We had our daughter's name. Now for our sons. "What name for our little boy? Pretzle or Banana?" Peeta asked softly. I thought about it and said "How about Banana Rye Mellark?" I looked at him, and he said "I like it!" He smiled and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Perfect our kids have names now. Willow Rue Mellark and Banana Rye Mellark." I said proudly. Peeta gave me a kiss and said "Time for mama bear to get some sleep." I yawned and said "OK.." I cuddle into his arms and I fell asleep.


	13. Baby Names

**Read and Review**

* * *

**Katniss's Prov:**

I sat on the couch at my mother and Prims house. I was visiting them to tell them our baby names, But Prim was at school still. My mom said "So Katniss, How are you feeling sweetie?" "I'm feeling great! I came by to tell you the names Peeta and I picked out for our babies." I said as My mom handed me some tea and put the bread I brought over, from Peeta, who was at the bakery with his dad. "Oh. What are you going to call my grandson and granddaughter?" She asked as her eyes locked on mine. I said "Well for the girl we are naming her Willow Rue Mellark, and for the boy Banana Rye Mellark. Its a tradition for the boys in the Mellark family to be named after bread." I could feel myself smiling with pride. O was gonna be a mother to two little miricles. My mom said "They are very cute. Rue... Wasn't that the little girl you teamed up with in the first games?" I said "Yes. It was Peeta's idea." I felt a tear form in my eyes. I wipped them away as my mom gave me a hug. "Thats a good way to honor her. I know you'd name a daughter after Prim if she died..." I nodded and said "You know I would! But she's alive, Thanks to you, for staying strong and to Peeta's dad and Gale. Did I ever tell you that Peeta's dad came to see me after he saw Peeta? He promised me he'd make sure Prim and you didn't starve. He promised me." Mom said "He did? That was nice of him. No wonder Prim came home with bread every day." I smiled and visited for a little bit. "Hey mom, Can Prim come over tonight for Dinner? I wanna tell her the names, I'd wait for her but I wanted to go visit Haymitch and Effie. Peeta and I will bring her home." She nodded and said "Of course. When you get home give me a call and I can send her over." I nodded and said "OK. I will talk to you soon." I hugged her and left. I walked over to Haymitch's place and knocked gently. Effie opened the door and said "Katniss! How are you dear? Please Come in." I went in and said "I am good and you? Is Haymitch here? I have something I wanted to tell you." Effie said "Yes he is , I will get him. And I am well too. Please have a seat." I sat down as she went to the bottom of the stairs and called Haymitch's name. When he came down they sat on the loveseat, across from me. I said "As you know Peeta and I are having a boy and a girl, I wanted to tell you the names we picked out." Effie squeeled and said "What is the girl name?" Haymitch leaned forward as I said "Willow Rue Mellark." Haymitch said "Pretty. She'll be pretty as her mother. And for our grandson?" I laughed a little, because they were like Peeta and mine's second set of parents. "Banana Rye Mellark. A Mellark tradition, is to name their sons after bread." Effie squeeled and said "We have to plan a baby shower! Oh these kids will be perfect. Why they will have the finiest clothes in the district. Before Cinna died, he had a whole set of baby clothes, and maternity clothes for you. I am going to the Capitol to get them in a couple days. they are a ton of boy and girl clothes. He wanted you to have a varity of clothes for the babies." I smiled a little and said "Thank you Effie." Haymitch said "I better start sobbering up! I don't want these kids to think all I do is drink!" I laughed polietly. I stayed and visited for a while before excusing myself to go make dinner for Prim, Peeta and I. Pa was gonna eat with mom.

At home I quickly made Prim's favorite meal then called my mom's house. "Hey Mom. It's Kat.. I just got home, and got Prims favorite food going. Ok Awesome. Thanks mom! Yup bye." I hung up and called the bakery. "Hey pa is Peeta there? OK Thanks... Hey Peeta, It's Katniss. Prim is coming over for dinner, can you come home and bring some Cinnamon buns? Those are her favorite. Awesome thanks. See ya soon." There was a knock on the door, and I hung up, before I went to open it. "Kat!" My sister's voice said, as she threw her arms around me. I said "Hey Prim!" She looked up at me, and I saw tears in her eyes. I sat down with her on the couch and said "What's wrong sweetie?" She had a bruise on her face. "Prim. What happened?" I asked as Peeta came in. He said "I can explain what happened. I saw what happened." Prim and I looked up and I said "What happened Peeta?" He came over and sat beside Prim. "She was talking to Rory, Gale's brother, when Gale, who was taking a break or something came over and either slapped or punched her on her cheek, I came out of the bakery to go over to Prim, but she had started running to our place, so I took off after her." I said "Gale? I am going to have a few words with him when I see him next. Or I can go to Hazel." Peeta said "Hey Kat Calm down It's OK," I shook my head and said "No it's not. We'll talk about this later. Come on little duck. Let's go eat." Prim took my hand as we went to the kitchen and ate. "What are the names?" I said "For the girl we decided Willow Rue Mellark, and..." Peeta said "for the boy Banana Rye Mellark." Prm Squeeled and said "I love them!" That night a storm blew in. Peeta and I got Prim home and we got back to our home just as it started.


	14. Storm

**Read and Review**

* * *

**Katniss's Prov:**

I opened the door to the house as we got inside. A storm was starting. Peeta kissed my forehead and said "You are OK. Come on lets get into bed." I said "I'm gonna take a shower first.." Peeta said "Are you sure?" I nodded and went to the bathroom. After I showered I retreated to the bedroom and quickly pulled on one of Peeta's shirts and turned to Peeta. He wrapped his arms around my form, as we sat on the bed. I curled up in his arms and he said "Are you warm enough?" I said "as long as you hold me I will be." I felt his arms around me and he said "Come on. Under the covers." He helped me curl up under the covers, before curling up beside me. I said "Peeta." His arms wrapped around me, as he kissed my forehead. I curled up in his arms, drifting to sleep.

I was awoken, however, by a loud noise, I looked to Peeta, who was already pulling his clothes on. I turned and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and Peeta said "Stay here." "No I am coming with you." I argued as I stood. Peeta sighed as we walked quietly to the stairs. I looked at Peeta, who said "WHO GOES THERE!?" I said "Come on." I walked down and stood at the bottom of the stairs. I looked around and saw nothing, I went to the window and saw it had shattered. "PEETA COME HELP ME!" I shouted as I got wood from the stash while Peeta got the wood and nails. He helped me board, up the broken window, and said "That won't do for a storm like this, But it should get us through the night. I'll figure something better in the morning. Come on I'll help you get the glass cleaned up then I will put a fire in the fire place, so we can stay down here. If you would like. I don't want you to keep climbing stairs all night." He said setting up a make shift bed, and then started to make a fire. "I love you" I whispered as I sat on the make shift bed. "Here let me get some pillows from the hall closet. I will even grab some blankets." I nodded and said "Ok.. Thanks.." He smiled and I stared into space. "Katniss?" I heard his voice call after a few minutes. I looked up, startled by the sound of his voice. "Your Okay. Your Okay. It's just me. Its just me. SHHH," He whispered as he kissed my forehead. I said "Sorry.. I must of dozed off sorry." He said "Why don't I make you some Cheesy buns and some tea?" I smiled and said "Ok yea. That sounds good. Thanks. Can I help you in some way?" Peeta gave me a gentle smile and said "No. Its alright. I got it and I can call you in if I need help. Just rest now dear." He kissed my forehead and went to the kitchen. I shivered as I got up and went to the kitchen. "Peeta?" I called as I entered the kitchen. He looked up and said "Are you Okay Kat?" I said "I am just a little cold..." He said "I can go grab your sweater if you can watch the food." He left the kitchen while I watched the food.

Peeta came back and said "Here is your favorite sweater." I said "Thanks Peeta." I put the sweater and said "I am gonna call and check on Haymitch and Effie." I called them and talked to them softly. Peeta called my name softly. I hung up and turned to see his face. He said "Come on. Lets lie down and you can eat your cheesy buns and drink your tea?" I nodded as i drank the tea silently. I ate the cheesy buns happily.

But as the storm raged on outside, with the broken window, I dont know how we will survive the night.


	15. Meeting Gale

**Read and Review**

* * *

**Katniss's Prov:**

"Peeta we need to fix this god damn window!" I said irritatedly the day after the storm had passed. Peeta came into the living room and said "I am gonna try and get some supplies to fix it Katniss. Why dont you go for a you will feel better. Just bundle up. I dont want you getting sick." I nodded and said "Ok. You going to the bakery?" I said as I pulled on our winter clothes. He nodded and kissed me gently. "stay safe. All three of you." He mumbled against my head, then he left. I pulled on my winter coat and boots on before I walked out in to the cold weather. I looked towards the woods, and started to run to them. I reached the woods and saw someone I did not wanna see. "Gale." I said sourly. Gale eyed me and said "Catnip." "Get the hell away from me and stay away from Prim." I stormed back into the safety of 12. Once inside I walked to the bakery, but slipped on ice. Prim, who was out on her lunch told her teacher she'd be right back, and rushed over to help me. I stood and said "Can you help me to the bakery?" Prim said "Yes." She helped me to the door of the bakery, and I hugged my sister close. "Thanks I got it from here. Go on and Learn something." Prim Nodded and ran back to the school yard, while I shakily opened the bakery door and limped to the counter where Pa was. "Katniss!" His voice said as he saw me. "Pa... Where is Peeta?" My voice was thick with pain, and it did not sound like my own. "Peeta! You have a visitor. I will watch the oven." Peeta came in and said "Katniss! Are you OK?" He came around and put an arm around my waiste. I said "I ran into Gale in the woods, I didn't even hunt. I was coming to town to buy some meat, but I slipped on ice, Prim helped me here. My ankle is really soar. I think I might have sprained it... It hurts to stand on my foot. I can't walk with out limping." Peeta helped me sit on the couch, and removed my boot and sock to look at my foot and ankle. "Its badly bruised. But I think we should go see your mom or a doctor." I said "Can you take me to see my mom?" Peeta put my sock and boot on and helped me to my feet. He steady me by securing my body into his. We walked out into the cold December air. I limped as Peeta said "Katniss, Are you sure you don't want me to carry you?" I looked up and said "I'm OK..." When we got to mom's Peeta picked me up, despiteee my protest He carried me inside and Sat me on the couch. My mom came in and said "Peeta, Katniss. I didnt expect you both until tonight." Peeta said "Katniss got hurt. She ran into Gale, when she went to hunt but turned around and came back and was going to get some butcher meat when she slipped, Prim brought her to the bakery," Mom said "Where is the Pain Katniss?" "My ankle. I can't stand on my left leg, and when I walk, its a limp." I answered, as I removed my boot and sock. "Your ankle is extremley swollen, Katniss. Did you look at it before you left the bakery?" Mom asked as she looked to Peeta. "Yes I did look at it before we left. But it wasn't this bad before we left." I felt Peeta kiss my forehead as my mom looked more closely at my ankle. "It looks sprained... I'll wrap it up, and I suggest lots and lots of rest... But if you do have to get up, I suggest, letting Peeta or someone to help you." She suggested as she wrapped my ankle up as Peeta said "Of course." I sat on the couch as Peeta helped me sit up and put pillows under my ankle. There was a knock and I felt my mothers hands leave my ankle. Peeta said "Do you need anything Katniss?" I shook my head as Gale appeared in front of me. "I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM ME AND PRIM!" My voice said, as Peeta stood in front of me. "What did I do Katniss?" Gale asked as My mom came in too. "Yes wha's happened?" I sighed as I looked to Peeta and we both said "He hit Prim. In the face." Peeta said "I saw it myself." Mom said "Please tell me it isn't true Gale." "Of course not." He responed, lying. Peeta said "I saw it myself." Prim came in and saw Gale. Prim froze, and My mom said "Prim. Did Gale hit you?" Prim crying, walked over to me and Peeta burrying her face in my shoulder. "Gale please leave. I don't feel comfortable around them anymore. Good day Mr. Hawthorn." I held Prim until Gale was gone. "Its OK, Prim. It's OK. Gale is gone. He is gone." I felt her head lift up aas Peeta said "It's Ok." Prim sat on my lap and mom said "I'm gonna start some dinner." We ate dinner and Peeta and I spent the night in my old room, until Haymitch and Peeta could fix the window.


	16. Chapter 16

**Read and Review**

* * *

**Katniss's Prov:**

I woke up to an empty bed. Beside me there was a note and something that looked like a cane. The note said

_"Dear Sweetheart, ((no this not Peeta))_

_ Peeta told me about your ankle and I made this for you so you can get around. _

_ Effie says to come over tonight for dinner. We have something to ask you and Peeta._

_ Sincerly,_

_ Haymitch"_

My face lite up like a tree on Christmas day... I needed to order presents for everyone... I have 3 weeks until Christmas. I got up and used the cane to go downstairs. When I saw my mom in the kitchen, I said "Morning." My mom looked up and said "Do you like Haymitch's present?" I nodded and said "Yes I do. Is Prim off to school?" Just then there was a set of frantic knocking at the door. I used the cane and walked to the door. "Effie, whats wrong?" Effie, looked panicking as she said "Have you seen Haymtich or Peeta? I went by your house but they weren't there... I was bringing them som breakfast.." My face fell as the TV flickered on.

_**"ATTENTION PANAME, I AM PRESIDENT SNOWS COUSIN PRESIDENT ALMA COIN. I AM GOING TO PUNISH THOSE WHO HAVE ASSASINATED PRESIENT SNOW. I HAVE THE FIANCEE OF FORMER ESCORT, EFFIE TRINKETT, AND THE HUSBAND OF DISTRICT 12 COVICTOR KATNISS EVERDEEN MELARK!**_

My jaw dropped, as did Effie's. "I need Peeta, I can't do this without him." I said as I started crying. Effie hugged me and said "Shhh. Katniss. We will get a bunch of people, and go over throw Alma Coin. It'll be OK." I felt my mom hug me as well. I said "WE GO NOW. JUST US EFFIE! I CAN'T DO THIS WITHOUT HIM!" I grabbedd my arrow and Effie and my mom looked at me and I said "Lets go. Give Prim a hug and kiss for me. Come on Effie." Effie and I walked out and we got to the train, and into the living room and put my ankle up on the foot stool. "Katniss, He'll be Ok." Effie tried to sooth, even though she was scared. "They Both will be ok." She mumbled hoping. "What if they hurt them? or Hijack them?" I said as I looked at Effie. "Then I can hope we get there before they do way to much damage." She said as the train pulled into the Capitol. We threw on Capitol clothing, and walked out. "Excuse me., where do they keep prisoners?" I asked gruffly to one of the citezins. "Bottom room of the mansion." They responded as we walked towards the mansion. I kept my bow loaded and as we slipped threw the halls i heard a womens voice. "You don't belong here." I spun on my heels. I recognized the women. Alma Coin. I drew back my bow and held it like that. "Take us to where the prisoners are kept." I spat, needing to get to my husband, and my second father. "Or what? You'll shoot me?" I said "You'lll be shot either way. But without your help, We won't find out where the prisoners you took are." She led us, reluctantly down towards the prison cells. "Effie get the keys." I said, as Effie got the keys from Alma as I pulled my bow and arrow back and I let the arrow fly once Effie was out of the way. I pulled the bow onto my back, and Effie started calling "HAYMITCH! PEETA! ANSWER, WE ARE HERE TO HELP YOU!" "KATNISS!" I heard coming over from the opisite direction. "Effie, let me have the keys." I got the keys and walked, with the cane, in the direction. "Keep Calling." I called, as the voice kept calling me. I stopped at the cell where the voice was coming from. I unlocked the door and opened the door.

What I saw on the other side of the door I did not expect to see. It was Peeta, but he looked scared and like he was beaten. "Oh God." I tucked the keys in my pocket as I went to his side. I said "Peeta. Peeta." His eyes looked up on mine and they weren't the pale blue eyes, that I fell in love with. They were dark and violent. "Katniss.." His voice was cold as he pushed me off of him. "Peeta, It's me. Your wife. Don't hurt me or your unborn son or daughter. Please. Come back to me." I whispered. Peeta, who was only Hijaked a little, his eyes, slowley turned to the pale blue. "Katniss?" His voice said, as he looked at me. "It's OK. It's Ok. We are OK. shh." I said as I laid the cane on the chair, opening my arms as he held me. He held me close as he whispered "How did you find us? What about Coin?" I said "Shh. We asked someone then forced coin to bring us down here. I shot her. Come on. We have to find Haymitch. Come on." I picked up my cane as we walked out. "HAYMITCH!" Me, Peeta and Effie called. "EFFIE!" His voice screamed. My eyes looked to Peeta as we got to the cell. We unlocked the door, and we saw Capitol attendents, and they were hijaking and tourturing Haymitch. I pulled out the bow and arrow, loaded the bow and shot one out of 4 attendents. I shot 3 others, and turned to the last one. "SHUT IT DOWN NOW!" I shouted, at him and He did silently. I shot him then unlocked Haymitch's ankles, and then his wrists. "Haymitch. It's Ok. We're here. We're gonna take you home. It's Katniss, Peeta, and Effie." Haymitch looked worse than Peeta did, which meant he got tourtured and possibly Hijaked worse then Peeta did. "EFFIE!" Haymitch wailed. Effie, came over and put a hand on his forehead, while Peeta and I moved back. Peeta said "They tourtured him first...even started hijacking him, right away. then started with me. They hijacked one memory for me. It was one of the nights we were on tour. But that's all they touched." I nodded and leaned into him as I felt tears form in my eyes. "Come on. lets all just go home." I said gruffly. We went to the train with Haymitch still wiling Effies name. I said "What have they done to him?" Peeta shrugged and said "I don't know. But Hey lets get you off your bad ankle." I sat on the couch again, while Peeta sat beside me wrapping his arms around me.


End file.
